1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communications systems and more particularly to a a quadrature detector which includes correction apparatus for correcting errors due to phase imbalance in the I (in phase) and Q (quadrature) channels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art systems, such as radar receivers, employing quadrature detectors errors in the quadrature detector due to phase imbalance were common. Errors due to amplitude and phase imbalance are interrelated making accurate compensation for each of these errors more difficult. Complexity of correcting phase imbalance errors, has limited prior art correction efforts. As the operating frequency of modern systems increases, correction of phase errors becomes more important. Correction of errors due to phase imbalance is simplified and improved by the system which is the subject of this invention by employing a correction circuitry and techniques which are substantially independent of amplitude imbalance problems.